


As Long As You're Safe

by morethanthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanthis/pseuds/morethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the prequel of the man who can't be move :)</p></blockquote>





	As Long As You're Safe

“Harry, slow down will ya?” Zayn said.

They’re on a motorcycle newly bought by Harry and he asked Zayn if he could join him and wander to the city because he wanted to have time with the Bradford bad boy alone.

 

“Come on Zee, its fun.”

“Haz, Slow it down. I’m scared as shit right now” Zayn whimpered.

“Hug me first” Zayn obliged.

Harry knows Zayn is really frightened. He can feel it. The way Zayn holds on to Harry’s waist as if he never wants to let go, as if they perfectly fit like a puzzle pieces, as if they belonged with each other.

“Kiss my cheek.” Harry ordered. 

And Zayn does. That’s the thing between their friendship they don’t mind snuggling or cuddling with each other. It’s because out of the 5 boys they understand each other more because the two of them get the most of the hate. Zayn for his religion and ethnicity and Harry or being a “womanizer” They build a friendship that only two of them can understand, and a love both of them possess and can’t live without.

 

“Now get my helmet and put it on.” Harry said as he turned to the most beautiful boy he has ever seen in his entire life. He regrets telling Zayn he’s beautiful and loves him more than friends.

 

The next day.  
On the newspaper “A motorcycled crash on a building due to a break failure, two people where in who happens to be Harry Styles and Zayn Malik of One Direction.”

When Zayn woke up he felt pain with in his entire body but it was nothing compare to the pain he’s feeling in his heart.

 

When Zayn put on the helmet he saw Harry mouthing three words. ‘I love you’ and there was tears streaming on his face he said something that Zayn didn’t understand because he’s focused on Harry’s green eyes until darkness took over.

The truth is on the middle of the road Harry knew the breaks fail that’s why wants Zayn to hug and kiss him for the last time and gave his helmet to Zayn for him to be safe.  
‘I’m sorry Zee, As long as you’re safe I’m okay.’

 

“He’s in a coma” the doctor said.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prequel of the man who can't be move :)


End file.
